Enchanted
by PerhapsDL4SG
Summary: Essa é uma one-shot levemente baseada na musica Enchanted da Taylor Swift. Universo Alternativo.


Aviso _MUITO_ importante: É uma one-shot UA (Universo Alternativo), ou seja, Demi e Selena não se conhecem, ninguém é famoso (com exceção da Taylor) e a Demi é irmã do Nick, Joe e Kevin.

**Casais:** Demi/Selena (Principal), Nick/Miley (Secundário) e Selena/Jennifer (mencionado)

**Disclamer:** NÍNGUEM me pertence, muito menos as músicas.

...

**Enchanted**

- Selena, não adianta ficar enrolando porque uma hora você vai ter que sair! – Taylor exclamou de braços cruzados em frente a porta do banheiro.

- Não sei por que você quer que eu vá. – Selena respondeu sentada no chão do banheiro tentando ganhar tempo para que a amiga desistisse dela e saísse sozinha. – Eu só vou estragar sua noite, você tem que se concentrar no show.

- Eu vou me concentrar no show e você vai aproveitar ele tanto quanto eu, porque você vai! – Taylor disse olhando no relógio do pulso esquerdo. Ela tinha cinco minutos para tirar a amiga do banheiro ou elas iriam se atrasar. – Já faz dois meses que vocês se separaram, você tem 23 anos e precisa aproveitar a vida ao invés de ficar trancada no banheiro, eu só quero te ajudar e você precisa colaborar também. Agora saia do banheiro que nós vamos aproveitar a noite, você vai conhecer alguém incrível e vai me agradecer depois.

Taylor esperou por mais alguns segundos ate que a porta se abriu e Selena aparecer.

- Você esta linda. – Taylor elogiou a amiga que sorriu e a abraçou.

- Obrigada, você também. – Selena disse passando a mão para desamassar a roupa pelo tempo que ela ficou sentada.

Taylor iria se apresentar hoje em um pequeno bar na parte sul da cidade, não seria anda chique então ela usava apenas uma camiseta gola V branca, calça jeans e botas. Seu cabelo estava como Taylor sempre gostou: enrolado e solto. Diferente de Selena, Taylor tinha se produzido um pouco mais essa noite, um vestido preto com alguns acessórios para se destacar no palco.

- Me desculpa pelo comportamento, é que hoje seria nosso aniversario de quatro anos, então... – Selena murmurou cruzando os braços.

- Não tem problema, já disse. – Taylor disse segurando os braços da amiga para que ela relaxasse mais. –Eu conheço um pessoal que vai hoje e acredito que realmente vai ser um bom show. Vamos, porque essa noite promete.

- Você fala isso toda vez que nós vamos sair, mesmo quando nós vamos apenas ao Mcdonalds. – Selena disse rindo da amiga e entrelaçando seus braços enquanto elas caminhavam pra fora do apartamento.

- Você mora comigo há dois meses e ainda não se acostumou? – Taylor respondeu rindo e entrando no elevador.

- Eu estou me acostumando com as coisas mais estranhas primeiros, ainda não cheguei nessa parte.

- Coisas mais estranhas? – Taylor perguntou indignada. – Tipo quais?

- Nada Tay, esquece. – Selena disse rindo e abrindo a porta do carro.

- Esquece nada, você vai me contar tudo isso depois do show. – Taylor respondeu encostando a cabeça enquanto Selena saia da garagem do prédio. – Agora preciso me concentrar para o show.

Selena pegou mais uma cerveja no balcão do bar e sentou-se à mesa mais perto que encontrou, não que estivesse bêbada, apenas levemente alcoolizada. Taylor já tinha passado por metade do set-list e o bar lotado parecia estar adorando a apresentação, nada surpreendente para Selena já que ela sabia o potencial que a melhor amiga tinha. Como a Latina já tinha decorado essas musicas há anos ela geralmente bloqueava o show inteiro e se concentrava em seu copo, mas hoje ela resolveu aceitar o conselho de Taylor e aproveitar a noite. Deu uma olhada em direção a platéia só para ver a reação das pessoas a musica e se pegou reparando em varias mulheres bonitas, mas nada que prendesse sua atenção por mais de dois minutos. Pegou mais uma bebida com o bartender e voltou a missão de observar as pessoas, Taylor estava tocando _Hey Stephen _e como a musica era lenta, as pessoas se movimentavam menos e com isso Selena podia ver melhor. Um casal de mulheres dançava abraçado no canto mais afastado da pista, uma delas tinha o cabelo tão negro que o contraste que fazia com o cabelo castanho claro da outra era gritante mesmo com as luzes escuras do lugar. Elas se separavam assim que a musica acabou e Selena pode observar melhor as duas, a de cabelo claro usava um short jeans que parecia inapropriado para esse clima de inverno e uma blusa branca que caia de seus ombros; A outra mulher também estava vestida de modo simples, mas de forma mais adequada para o clima: converse preto, calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro escuro. Ela poderia se misturar facilmente com as paredes escuras do bar senão fosse por um pequeno detalhe: assim que ela terminou de dançar e se separou da outra mulher seu olhar passou pelo bar e encontrou com o de Selena que devido ao choque de ser pega encarando não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para fazer a não ser sorrir timidamente, a outra mulher abriu o sorriso mais lindo que Selena já presenciou de volta. Elas se encaram por alguns segundos até que Selena desviou o olhar.

_Perto dali..._

- Que foi? – Miley se virou de costas para o show assim que percebeu que a cunhada não estava ao seu lado e sim continuava concentrada em algo na platéia.

- Eu vi alguém... – Demi respondeu timidamente ainda encarando a bela mulher que trocou sorrisos com ela alguns segundos atrás. Demi não era de sorrir muito pelo fato de ser tímida, mas seria praticamente um crime contra a humanidade não retribuir um sorriso tão bonito quanto aquele.

- Aonde? – Miley perguntou e seguiu o olhar de Demi até parar na bela morena sentada em uma das mesas perto do balcão. – Alguém se apaixonou a primeira vista então?

- Cala a boca. – Demi empurrou levemente a cunhada e sorriu ao pensar na morena.

- Vai lá falar com ela. – Miley segurou nos braços de Demi e a fez desviar o olhar.

- Você esta louca? Eu tenho vergonha

- Esta na hora dessa vergonha acabar. – Miley disse e olhou para um ponto atrás de Demi que não precisou nem se virar para saber quem estava chegando.

- O que foi? – Nick perguntou colocando o braço ao redor da cintura de Miley fazendo com que ela soltasse Demi e se encostasse em seu ombro.

- Nossa garotinha esta apaixonada. – Miley fingiu secar uma lagrima.

- Não acredito. – Nick disse acompanhando a brincadeira.

- Eu sou mais velha que vocês, não venham com essa. – Demi riu cruzando os braços. – Eu não sei nem o nome dela, como posso estar apaixonada?

- Amor a primeira vista. – Nick respondeu automaticamente. – É uma atração instantânea que duas pessoas sentem uma pela outra, associada a uma vontade de... – Ele parou de falar assim que viu o olhar da irmã mais velha e a namorada como se dissessem _''Olha você sabendo as coisas que ninguém se importa.''_ Como acontecia em varias ocasiões que ele tentava explicar coisas que não precisavam de explicação. – Enfim, quem é a mulher?

- Aquela morena sentada perto do balcão. – Miley indicou e Demi aproveitou o momento para dar uma olhada nela.

- É bonita. – Nick disse sorrindo. – Se você não for até ela eu vou. – Miley virou com um olhar fulminante para o namorado. – Para trazer ela até você. – Ele respondeu rápido.

- Sei. – Miley disse se soltando de Nick e cruzando os braços.

- Miles? – Nick descruzou os braços da namorada e lhe deu um selinho. – Eu te amo, vamos dançar pra você esquecer essa brincadeira. – Miley sorriu e começou a puxá-lo para o meio da multidão. – E você, vá falar com ela. – Nick disse serio para Demi e sumiu com Miley.

Demi ficou parada no mesmo lugar durante uma musica inteira só tomando coragem para andar até o outro lado do local. Convenceu-se de que era besteira se sentir tímida daquela forma apenas por uma conversa e andou se desviando das pessoas ate chegar ao balcão. Pediu um shot de tequila e assim que virou o pequeno copo na mesa respirou fundo e parou em frente a mesa da morena.

- Está vago? – Demi apontou para o assento de frente para ela. A morena desviou o olhar da bela loira no palco e se virou para Demi.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu. Demi levou como um bom sinal e se sentou retribuiu o sorriso. – Meu nome é Demetria, mas pode me chamar de Demi.

- Meu nome é Selena.

- Está gostando do show? – Demi puxou assunto.

- Muito, a cantora é minha melhor amiga desde o jardim de infância. – Selena disse sentindo um orgulho enorme da amiga. – A Taylor tem um talento incrível.

- Eu comentei com a minha cunhada que ela é mesmo incrível. – Demi disse e Selena se lembrou da outra mulher de cabelos castanhos, como ela tinha se virado para o palco assim que a troca de sorrisos acabou ela não tinha visto Nick se aproximar e ficou feliz em saber que a outra mulher e Demi não estavam envolvidas daquela forma. – Ela escreve as próprias musicas?

- Todas retiradas de seu diário. – Selena respondeu olhando Taylor que agora tocava a introdução de _Mean._ – Experiências que ela teve durante o colegial, os primeiros relacionamentos e inclusive algumas histórias minhas.

- Sério? Quais? – Demi perguntou animada que conseguiu manter mais do que cinco segundos de conversa com essa mulher. Geralmente ela se apresentava e ao menor sinal de que a mulher não estava interessada ela arranjava uma desculpa pra sair o mais rápido possível e evitar a rejeição, mas dessa vez parecia diferente, como se Selena realmente gostasse da presença de Demi e isso a deixou mais confiante.

Elas conversaram durante meia hora sobre as coisas mais aleatórios possíveis e as vezes devido a algumas indiretas elas percebiam coisas importantes sobre a outra, como por exemplo o fato de Selena ter recentemente saído de uma relação complicada ou que Demi não conseguia encontrar alguém que a amasse sem tentar transformá-la em algo que ela não tinha o menor interesse de ser.

_No palco..._

Embora Taylor estivesse concentrada no show ela sempre mantinha um olhar em Selena desde o começo da noite. Ela tinha se animado em trazer a amiga para o show com a finalidade de animá-la depois da separação com Jennifer e mesmo assim ela parecia não demonstrar nenhuma vontade de sair do estado depressivo em que encontrava. Assim que Selena pegou a primeira bebida da noite Taylor começou a se preocupar porque sabia que a amiga não era muito forte com álcool, mas assim que tocou _Hey Stephen_ percebeu que o comportamento dela mudou e quando a viu sorrindo para alguém na multidão achou que era somente o efeito do álcool e com o olhar tentou chamar a atenção dela para saber se estava tudo bem. Conseguiu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso alguns minutos depois. Notou que uma mulher se aproximou da mesa que Selena estava sentada e depois de uma pequena conversa a mulher se sentou e elas continuaram a conversar. Taylor não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver a amiga lentamente voltando ao que era antes e continuou com o show mais animada do que nunca, como às vezes olhava em a direção a mesa não pode deixar de notar que Selena parecia mais confortável a cada minuto ao lado da desconhecida e se lembrou que da ultima vez que isso aconteceu ela acabou tendo um relacionamento incrível de quatro anos mesmo que não tenha tido um final muito feliz devido a traição da namorada. Internamente ela se perguntou se estava fazendo o certo ao deixar a amiga entrar em outra relação assim com medo de acabar da mesma forma que a ultima. Parou de pensar nisso e resolveu se concentrar somente no show depois de errar alguns acordes e receber olharem estranhos do resto da banda.

Faltava apenas uma musica para o encerramento do show e geralmente Taylor cantava _Fearless_ por causa do significado da musica, mas antes que o guitarrista pudesse começar a introdução Taylor se aproximou dele e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido depois fez o mesmo com o resto da banda, voltou para o centro do palco e começou a tocar a introdução da versão acústica de _Enchanted_. Tinha pensado melhor sobre a situação de Selena e resolveu que as relações passadas não deveriam intervir com a felicidade da amiga e para dar um leve empurrão no casal ela resolveu tocar uma das musicas preferidas de Selena.

_Na mesa..._

- Eu adoro essa musica! – Selena exclamou segurando as mãos de Demi em cima da mesa. – Dança comigo?

- Er... – Demi começou a pensar em todos os motivos para recusar a oferta, mas assim que olhou para Selena e viu o sorriso em seu rosto simplesmente parou de pensar demais uma vez na vida e resolveu agir. – Claro.

Selena guiou Demi pela mão até um canto da pista de dança se misturando no meio dos outros casais, colocou as duas mãos ao redor da cintura de Demi que por sua vez passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e elas começaram a dançar lentamente a musica em seu próprio ritmo. Selena ergueu a cabeça e assim que encontrou o olhar de Taylor murmurou um ''obrigada'' que apenas sorriu e continuou cantando.

Demi encostou a cabeça no ombro de Selena e sentiu a doce fragrância vinda de seus cachos e delicadamente lhe deu um beijo no pescoço, com medo de ter ido rápido demais ela se afastou e encarou que Selena com simples movimento da cabeça indicou que estava tudo bem. Selena se inclinou e beijou a bochecha de Demi e planejava ir continuando até chegar em sua boca, mas de repente alguém chegou correndo e puxou Demi de seus braços.

- Demi, nós precisamos ir. – Miley chegou e segurou Demi pelo braço.

- O que? Por quê? Miley, estou meio ocupada agora. – Demi se soltou de Miley e segurou na mão de Selena.

- O Kevin ligou e disse que a bolsa da Dani estourou, eles estão no hospital já. – Nick chegou e parou ao lado de Miley.

- Sério? – Demi perguntou abrindo um sorriso enorme ao saber que sua primeira sobrinha estava nascendo.

- Vamos logo, depois você pode namorar o quanto quiser. – Miley disse puxando Demi para longe de Selena.

- Tchau Selena. – Nick se despediu e seguiu as duas para fora do clube.

- Tchau seja-la-qual-for-seu-nome? – Selena falou sozinha e estranhou o fato daquele homem saber seu nome. Ficou parada no meio do salão até Taylor acabar a musica e se despedir da platéia.

_Meia hora depois..._

- Não fica com essa cara. – Taylor disse pela terceira vez enquanto dirigia de volta ao seu apartamento.

- Eu perdi a chance que tinha. - Selena suspirou e cruzou os braços olhando pela janela. – Você tinha que ter estado lá comigo pra entender, ela era incrível Tay.

- Eu imagino que seja, pra você ficar falando dela de cinco em cinco minutos. – Taylor riu ao lembrar-se da amiga entrando na parte de trás do palco para contar sobre a mulher que tinha acabado de conhecer.

- Eu não peguei o telefone dela, a única coisa que eu sei é que seu nome é Demetria, mas isso não me ajuda em nada. – Selena resmungou se arrependendo de não ter perguntado mais coisas.

- Você sabe como eu acredito em destino certo? – Taylor perguntou estacionando na garagem do prédio. Assim que Selena concordou com a cabeça ela continuou. – Eu tenho certeza que vocês terem se encontrado não foi coincidência.

- Como a gente vai se achar de novo Taylor? Nós moramos em Los Angeles esqueceu? É mais fácil eu me perder de você do que encontrar ela nessa cidade e olha que nós moramos juntas.

- Você só tem que ser paciente. – Taylor disse. – Vamos entrar e ver filmes até o sol nascer, que tal?

- Você realmente me conhece. – Selena riu e saiu do carro caminhando com a amiga até o elevador.

Dois filmes e muitas pipocas depois as duas se encontravam esparramadas nos sofás da sala praticamente dormindo quando o interfone tocou. Taylor rapidamente se levantou e foi atender, depois de uma breve conversa com o porteiro ela desligou e se virou para Selena que estranhando a chamada a essa hora da madrugada já estava sentada no sofá esperando pra saber o que tinha acontecido.

- A gente tem visita. – Taylor disse e recolheu o edredom jogado no chão.

- Taylor, são 3h45 da madrugada! – Selena se levantou totalmente acordada agora ajudando a amiga a arrumar a bagunça que a sala se encontrava.

- Olha pra mim. – Taylor puxou Selena pelo braço e antes que a amiga pudesse se mexer ela passou as mãos em seus cachos como se os arrumasse. – Pronto, você esta linda.

- Eu estou de pijama! – Selena exclamou apontando para o seu velho short de basquete preto e a camiseta branca que era pelo menos dois números maiores que o dela.

- Continua linda. – Taylor disse. – Eu vou para o meu quarto e quero que você aproveite.

- Vai para o seu quarto? Mas nós temos visita!

- Nós? Você tem visita. – Taylor deu risada e correu para o quarto assim que ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

Selena suspirou pensando em como iria matar a amiga de manha e no caminho para a porta parou no espelho e arrumou mais uma vez o cabelo. Abriu a porta do apartamento e não pode evitar a cara de choque ao ver quem era.

- Desculpa pela hora inapropriada. – Demi murmurou envergonhada ao bater na porta de alguém a essa hora da madrugada, mas seu irmão não lhe deu nenhuma escolha ao levá-la até lá e depois ir embora avisando que só voltava quando Taylor telefonasse novamente.

- Não precisa se desculpar, entre. – Selena puxou a porta e abriu espaço para que Demi entrasse no apartamento. – Desculpa a pergunta, mas como você chegou aqui?

- Aparentemente meu irmão já trabalhou com a Taylor e quando nós estávamos no hospital ela ligou para ele perguntando o que eu tinha achado de você e quando eu respondi que você era maravilhosa ela disse que era pra ele me arrastar aqui se fosse preciso assim que nós saíssemos do hospital, mas ai eu respondi que não ia incomodar e – Demi foi interrompida do seu pequeno monólogo quando sentiu lábios pressionados aos seus e imediatamente fechou os olhos se entregando ao beijo, soltou a jaqueta que carregava e posicionou as duas mãos na cintura da outra enquanto sentia Selena segurar seu rosto. Era um beijo suave e ao mesmo tempo cheio de desejo por ambas as partes. Quando Demi achou que não restava mais oxigênio em seus pulmões ela puxou o rosto então Selena puxou a franja de Demi pra trás da orelha e sorriu, isso foi tudo o que precisou para Demi puxava de volta para outro beijo.


End file.
